rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Seaworth
Grace Seaworth is a female human character at 20 years of age roleplayed by Gwacey. Having trained under her uncle, a renowned swordmaster, Grace is quick on her feet and even quicker with her sword. She travelled to Asgarnia from her home on Ashdale to hone her skills and escape the iron hand of her mother. She was a member of The order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church under Lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan, then a member of the Sacrament of Zilyana, however now she is godless. When she disembarked her father's ship in the strange lands of Asgarnia, Grace was unaware of the adventure she was about to embark on, and unaware of the dramatic turn her life was about to take. Physical Description Standing little over 5ft 5", Grace isn't the tallest human to stand on Gilenor, however striking features like her flowing blonde curls and deep brown eyes set her aside. She has broad shoulders and strong arms, capable of wielding a longsword with an ease akin to that of a man twice her size. Her eyes blaze with ambition and a sense of longing, her smile leaving a lasting impression on anyone who sees it, which is very few. She is 20 years old. Early Life Born to a merchant father and mother, Grace had a comfortable upbringing on the island of Ashdale with her two younger brothers. She developed an interest in the art of combat from an early age, and begged her mother to let her train with her uncle. Her mother would scold Grace everytime she came home with bloody knuckles or muddy knees, telling her it was not how a true "lady" should act. But Grace was persistant, she would train in her spare time and sneak out to train with her uncle at night, despite her mother not seeing it as appropriate. At the age of 18, Grace left her family home to accompany her father on a lifechanging journey to the land of Asgarnia. Arriving in Asgarnia The boat journey was long and uneventful, however Grace eventually made it to a place called Port Sarim in the Kingdom of Asgarnia. She said her farewells to her father and brothers, and set off for Falador, dreaming of joining the fabled white knights. However, on the way, Grace met a man who was going to change her life forever... The Merchant The man introduced himself as Luke, a young merchant who "likes to get his swords wet every now and then so he knows a little about combat", with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face. Grace immediately noticed the scars on his hands and his handsome blonde beard, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw his bright blue eyes. Luke was also bound for Falador, and he suggested he accompanied her to keep her safe. Grace pointed to her longsword and reassured him she could look after herself, however he persisted and she eventually relented. The pair travelled for 3 days and 3 nights together, sleeping under the stars and constantly talking. Grace learned a lot about her companion, and began to see him as a friend. When they arrived in Falador, they chose not to part ways. Forgetting her dreams of joining the white knights, Grace accompanied Luke much like she had her father. She learned the ways of the merchant and the swordsman, discovering that Luke had been a little modest when she met him. She found herself falling for him, and he didn't seem to mind. One night when they sheltered at an inn from the rain, Grace admitted her feelings to the blue-eyed merchant, and he responded with silence before taking her in his arms for a kiss. The Stranger A year passed and she was the happiest she had ever been. Grace introduced Luke to her father and brothers, all of which approved. She promised her father she would travel to see her mother when she had time, but her training and work left her with little. One day whilst training in the dungeons, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and not friendly ones either. She slayed her last goblin and turned to see a stranger in the shadows. "I've been watching you m'lady" he said, his eyes taking in the woman who stood before him, "how about a duel?". Grace was wary, she saw no weapons on him, and tried to make her excuses. The stranger introduced himself as Little Dragon, a renowned dragonslayer, however Grace had never heard of him. She turned to leave and at that moment felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She stumbled and fell to the ground, her helm went spinning towards some rocks and the dull thud echoed in the dungeon. She turned to see the stranger stood over her, a look of lust in his eyes. She screamed and tried to run, but he had his hands on her and was already attempting to undo her laces. Petrified, Grace struggled and screamed, closing her eyes and trying to break free from his grasp. Then out of the shadows came a knife, thrown with such a force that it split Little Dragon's knee in two and pinned the other one to the floor. He howled as he franticly searched his knee for the knife to prise it out of him. "Hands off my Lady" growled Luke, his eyes ablaze in the torchlight of the dungeon. Grace scrambled away from the wailing dragonslayer and into Luke's arms, Luke kissed the top of her head then unsheathed his longsword and stood over Little Dragon, the metal glimmering in the dim light. "Mercy" the Dragon choked. The sword came crashing down on his shoulderblade, slicing through his torso like a knife through butter, and they left the body there for the rats. The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church A chance meeting with a young monk led Grace and her partner to a little church on the coast, southeast of Port Sarim, where her journey had began. Here she met Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana, and after a short initiation ceramony, joined the ranks as a blue monk of Saradomin. Grace is a devout follower and will not take kindly to slurs against her Lord or chosen God. After being a member for a few months, Grace left the monks to join her close friend Van. She joined the Sacrament of Zilyana, however only for a few weeks, before she realized the error of her ways and rejoined Lord Dion and her clanmates. She is still with them to this date. Grace rose through the ranks of the Order and became a Captain, a member of Dion's most trusted circle. Her time as a Captain was stressful for Grace, the demands placed upon her were ever increasing and the recognition she received was minimal. Dion became more distant to her, engrossed in one thing or another, and the Order began to suffer. After a disagreement with Dion and her fellow Captain Sander Stoneman over an enemy of the clan, Grace tore off her captains badge with tears in her eyes and threw it at Dion before storming out of the Rising Sun Inn, turning at the last minute to tell him 'She wanted a friend, not a Lord', to which he curtly replied 'I did nothing wrong', before Grace scornfully told him 'he never did' and slammed the Inn door behind her. Sacrament of Zilyana On a warm summer's night in Seer's Village, Grace met with her friend Van and a few darkly dressed strangers for her initiation into the Sacrament of Zilyana. She was escorted to an abandoned church and asked to pledge her alliegence to saint Zilyana. Whilst she drank the holy wine, her newfound brothers and sisters chanted "nimodaras" slowly. She was handed her robes and her initiation was complete. For a few weeks Grace followed Van, however it soon became apparent to her that he was not all he seemed. After secret meetings with Dion she began to learn the truth about Van, and begged Dion to be allowed back into the clan. He allowed it, understanding that she had been misinformed. Van disappeared after this, and she is yet to see him again. Leaving Town After leaving The Order of St Rimmington's Sarothic Church, Grace and her lover Luke packed up their things and left Falador to escape the scorn of her old brothers and sisters. On the long road to Varrock, she met many interesting individuals who opened her eyes to new gods and she denounced her faith to Saradomin. Currently Grace does not follow any god. Luke and her still make a living as merchants, their business thriving and turning over good profits, however Grace is not yet ready to settle down. She loves her exploring and cannot bring herself to stop yet, given the approach of the World eater offers her a new world for exploration. A Change of Appearance Grace has taken to dressing in a more lady-like fashion after a silk merchant in Ardougne offered to produce some beautiful dresses for her is she could beat him in a spar. After helping the defeated man up off the floor, she flashed him a rare smile and told him she expected the dresses within the week. Mazcab To be Completed.Category:Female Category:Humans Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:Characters